Yune
Character Synopsis Yune is a character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the Goddess of Chaos, and one half of Ashunera, the other being Ashera. she was framed for being a dark god after Ashera's Three Heroessealed her in Lehran's Medallion, using seid magic. At one time, Ashera wanted to destroy her at all costs, but Lehran convinced her to seal Yune away Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B Verse: Fire Emblem Name: Yune Gender: Female Age: Over 800 Years Old (Predates all life on The Planet and is the one who created life alongside Ashera) Classification: Goddess of Chaos, Dark God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Numerous spells such as Elfire and Arcfire allow control over Fire. Elwind, Shaver, Excalibur and various other spells achieve governance over wind. Through Rexcalibur and Glacies, which gives Yuma the ability to manipulate ice. Thunder, Thoron, Bolting, Mjölnir involve utilizing Thunder), Weather Manipulation (Able to create Blizzards, Tornadeos and Storm), Meteor Summoning (Abilities such as Meteor summons a field of meteors when used), Darkness Manipulation (Wields The Darkness in it‘s rawest and purest form), Magic (Is a practioner of both Dark Magic and Anima Magic), Animal Manipulation (Has access to Worm, which summons and controls a swarm of dark bugs and animals), Energy Manipulation (Can gather all the dark energy surrounding an area and engulf an opponent), Eclipse allows Yune to negate durability by halving the health of an opponet, Life-Force Manipulaion (Nosferatu drains the life energy out of an opponent, whilst healing the caster), Soul Manipulation (Jormungand uses the spirits of the dead to attack the opponent spiritually), Luna allows Yune to bypass resistances to certain abilities, Life Manipulation (Gods have the ability to grant life to various organisms and plants), Blackholes Manipulation (Apocalyse is a spell tha basically creates a singularity, of which is controlled by the caster), Abstract Existence (Stated to be the embodiment of Chaos and is likely the embodiment of Darkness), Void Manipulation (Upscaled from Grima, who can create entire realms spawned of nothingness), Creation (Gods have the ability to create things from nothing), Possession (Manifested her essence into Micaiah's body), Immortality (Type 1, 6 & 11), Petrification (Should be able to replicate Ashera’s ability to petrify an entire continents), Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation (Gods are stated to guide the fates of mortals. Gods are also capable of creating Miracles), ETC. Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Considered a more powerful practioner than any mortal catser, placing them far beyond the likes of Raigh, who had the power to blow up entire planets. Superior to The Divine Dragons such as Tiki, would would amass enough power to destroy the entire world. Equal to Ashera, Who would have destroyed the planet and recreated it) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Should be vastly superior in speed to beings who can dodge Aureola, of which summons light from the sun to Earth in a matter of 2 seconds. There are dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers and light-based magic described as coming from the sun) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Planet Class (Fought Ashera and is considered her opposite, Ashera has the ability to destroy entire worlds and recreate them. Furthermore, is far stronger than any mortal practioner of Dark Magic, including Raigh, Who can destroy planets) Durability: Planet Level '(Supposedly is capable of and is implied to have survived the destruction of The Planet ages ago. Can tank attacks from her antithesis Ashera, who was the one who destroyed the old planet and recreated it anew) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary '(Can destroy the planet and recreate it anew. Flooded the planet from merely getting sad. Dark Magic at it‘s rawest potential can destroy planets) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(As a goddess who've inhabited the planet for countless ages, she has a great deal of knowledge. In addition, Gods wield magic and have control over it to a degree far greater than any mortal) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be sealed away by magical items Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Magic: Dark Magic is sometimes referred to as "elder magic". Dark Magic comes from darkness and that one must invite the darkness into oneself to use it; he also states that one must not allow the darkness full control. * Flux: Known as "Creeping Darkness" in the GBA games, this spell will summon an orb of darkness that will creep up upon a selected enemy unit before impounding into them. * Luna: '''a Dark Magic ability that compensates by having the unique ability to negate the enemy's Resistance and therefore inflict direct damage equal to the caster's Magic. * '''Nosferatu: '''A spell that suitably named “Nosferatu” for its vampiric effect of absorbing HP from an enemy unit. * '''Eclipse: '''Halves the HP of a selected enemy target and kills the target if their HP is already at 1. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Life Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 5